Pride trooper Cream and the tournament of power!
by Anime772
Summary: *Please read 'Cream joins the Pride troopers' before reading this one.* Cream sides with Universe 11's Pride troopers once more. However, this time she'll be up against some new and powerful opponents from other universes. Will she and the other Pride troopers win this tournament?
1. Goku

**WARNING! THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE AND IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

 **READERS DISGRETION IS ADVISED**

* * *

 _ **Chapter title: Universes in despair! The threat of peace shows itself!**_

While working on a mechanism in his laboratory, the mad scientist (Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik) was having thoughts about Cream's new found strength. "How can someone so frail like her have the strength beyond Super Sonic?!" asked Dr. Eggman to himself "There has to be a logical explaination to all of this... but what?" After saying this, one of the automatic doors opened for his two robot lackies Orbot and Cubot. "The Multiversal vortex device has completed the recharging process, sir." said Orbot. "Yeah, and it's fully charged too!" said Cubot. "You two DO know that Cream made it back safe and sound, right?" spoke Eggman "I have no use for it now that the runt is back. Put it in the failed inventions room!" "Sure thing boss!" said Cubot. "Now hold on, sir!" said Orbot "We've managed to use 90% of the base's electical compositions. The least you could do is test before deeming it a failure." "Who told you to be sassy?" asked Eggman. The mad scientist thought for a bit and decided to test the Multiversal vortex device. Eggman pointed the device at the wall and prepared a random designation. "If this fails, I'm taking out your circuits and place what remains of it in the failed inventions room." said Eggman to his lackies. He then fired the device at the wall, opening a portal to another universe. Eggman and his lackies went through the portal, not knowing where they're going.

When they've reached their destination, the scent of machinery and tall electrical towers welcomed them. Eggman savored the scenery as it felt like paradise to him. "I'm going to save these coordinates on this device for next time." said Eggman "Congrats Orbot, you've survived." Eggman and his lackies began to hear beeping noises from afar. "Sounds like a robot without a voice chip." said Eggman. "Mosco says: Who are you?" Translated ?, from above. The scientist and his lackies looked up to see a giant green robot and what they could describe as some type of deity-like being right next to said robot. "I am known as Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik! The most brilliant Scientist in the world!" replied the mad scientist. "A brilliant scientist, eh?" spoke the deity-like being "You don't look like someone of whom has been around here..." "We came here through a multiversal portal via Multiversal vortex device." said Orbot "As of why we're here is because we intend to learn about how Cream, a frail and somewhat harmless being from our universe, had obtained such immeasurable power while residing here." "And we're here to also find out how she got so strong in the first plase." said Cubot, repeating what Orbot just said. This information shook the green robot and it started to make beeping noises. "Mosco says: Cream is no 'frail and harmless being'" translated ? "She was trained by Universe 11's Pride troopers for 7 months and had forced me to use 50% of my power in a battle." Eggman grinned a sinister smile by hearing what the green robot had spoken. "You and I are going to get along swimmingly." spoke the mad scientist.

 **MEANWHILE ON MOBIUS**

"Phew... exellent work you two." said Cream. Cream was extremely tired after training with two of her friends. Her two friends being Sonic the hedgehog and S.N.T the amalgamite, says the narrator. "That was awesome Cream!" said Sonic "Especially with that Form Confiscate. Caught me by surprise!" "I agree... *huff* with Sonic, but...  
*huff* there still one thing on my mind." asked S.N.T "When did you... *huff* get so strong Cream? "I've told you before, did I?" replied Cream "I was trained by the Pride troopers." "But you've yet to tell us who these Pride troopers are." said S.N.T. "I gotta agree with her on this one Cream. After all, you were gone for seven months." said Sonic. "Well... might as well talk while we have the time." responded Cream. She went into full detail explaining about her time with the Pride troopers. "Woah..." said Sonic "The training there must've been brutal for you to get THIS strong. Let alone have a destroyer use 50% of its energy just to try and bring you down." Cream giggled and said "I was a bit worried myself too, but Toppo had faith that I'd try my best to win the fight. Of which, I did." "No wonder you were stronger than us," said S.N.T "and we in our super forms." "Guess one could say the chaos emeralds are nothing SUPER?" joked Sonic. The 3 of them laughed for a bit until... "There you are Cream, I was looking all over for you." spoke ?. Cream and her friends looked up and saw a person hovering above them. "Oh hey, it's Miss Marcarita!" said Cream. "Marcarwho?" asked S.N.T. "Oho! Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself." said Marcarita "I'm Marcarita. An assistant of Universe 11's destroyer, Belmond." "Oh! Cream told us all about this Belmond guy." said S.N.T. "I still think it sounds like something from a fanfiction... then again, anything is possible." said Sonic. Marcarita giggled and said "I'll keep that in mind for when Belmond does something amusing." "So Miss Marcarita, is there anything important going on?" asked Cream. "As a matter of fact there is." replied Marcarita "The Omni kings have made an announcement about holding an exhibition match between two universes." "Wait there more than one?" asked Cream. "As of this moment, yes." said Marcarita "But that's beside the point. The point is that Belmond is requesting you assistance to protect Khai along side Toppo." "Why should Cream go with ya? After all, I think Toppo can handle things himself from what I've heard." sassed S.N.T. "That's not nice to say S.N.T." said Cream "And besides, Belmond is just making sure that Khai is safe is all." "I'm just saying." said S.N.T. Without hesitation, Cream agreed to go with Marcarita to the exhibition match. "Be careful Cream!" said Sonic. "I will." said Cream. With a tap of her rod, Marcarita teleported with Cream to the omni king's exhibition ring.

While on their way to the exhibition ring, Marcarita noticed that Cream was still wearing the Pride trooper uniform along with the cloak. "Must've been quite the inspiration for you to wear that for a while, am I wrong?" asked Marcarita. "You are far from incorrect, Miss Marcarita." replied Cream "I'm in the debt of the Pride troopers for helping me and training me every step of the way. The least I can do is show some respect by wearing this." "Seems understandable. Afterall, they did save you from some robot a while back from when you came to Universe 11 for the first time." said Marcarita "And what a difference from what you were in the past and what you've become in the present. Even I am impressed by how strong you've gotten, taking on a destroyer from another universe and-" Marcarita was cut off as she noticed that they're getting close to arriving at the omni king's exhibition ring. "Looks like we'll have to talk later, we're almost at the Omni kings exhibition ring." said Marcarita. After two minutes have past, they've arrived.

Cream and Marcarita landed on a spectation foothold where Khai, Belmond and Toppo were waiting for them. "Our apologies if we were late." spoke Cream, as she bowed to Belmond, Khai and Toppo. "I wouldn't say late..." said Belmond "Just early enough to get here is all." "It has been a while Cream." said Toppo "I'd prefer to discuss some things with, but I'll save it for another time. Now conseal yourself. The reason why is because we do not intend to disrespect the Omni kings." Cream nodded and consealed herself in her cloak, only reveal the lower half of her face. The sky of the arena was that of space with mixtures and shades of blue and magenta. The arena itself was 200 tiles in length and 200 tiles width. There were other spectation footholds that the deities of other universes stood upon. There were two other footholds that had two deities and three fighters per foothold. there was one more foothold (and yes I understand that I have to get on with it, but these are the details that I, The narrator, have to explain.) of which had two thrones. The thrones are specifically for the omni kings as they sat upon them waiting patientally for the match to commence.

"Welcome everyone to the exhibition match that the Omni kings have decided to plan." spoke a being that looks to be similar to Marcarita's species. "That's the grand priest, by the by." whispered Marcarita to Cream "He also happen to be my father as well." Cream was took by surprise after hear this information. While the omni kings were waiting for the fighters to come onto the arena, they noticed that Mosco was wearing some type of wrist brace. "Mosco. Why are you wearing a wrist brace?" asked one of the two omni kings. Mosco made beeping noises in responce. "Mosco say: I'd figure that I would wear it for an important event such as this for change." translated Campri. "I like it." said the other omni king. "Me too!" said the first omni king. "Hey there Zenni!" said one of the fighters. One of the deities of destrution was in utter shock as one of his fighters flew up to meet the two omni kings. "Who's that?" whisper Cream. "I don't know." whispered Marcarita. The fighter talking to the two omni kings was as if he met them before. "I know that you've got me from the future, but I'm a fan of the name 'Zenni'." said the second omni king "You can call this Omni king Zenni, but I just prefer Zeno is all." "Oh. Heh, sorry about tha-" before the fighter could finish his sentence, the destroyer grabbed him by the arms and flung him back onto the foothold. "M-My apologies for the disrespect your highnesses." said the destroyer. The destroyer flew back to the foothold that the three fighters that he brought with are on. "The destroyer that threw one of his fighters is known as Beerus." whispered Marcarita "But you've already heard of his name along with Champa, am I wrong?" Cream slowly shook her head as she knew only the names of the destroyers and this being her first time seeing one of them. "Now with no further ado..." spoke the grand priest "Let the first round of the exhibition macth begin!"

The two fighters that came onto the arena were A red wolf and some sort of pink blob. The wolf was standing on two much like it's bretheren, wor black gloves, a black cape and red boots. The pink blob wore a purple cape, gold boots and gloves and arabian pants along with a belt that has an 'M' written on it. "GO AND PUMBLE HIM BASIL!" yelled a supreme kai right next to Sidra. Basil growled after being yelled at by the supreme kai of Universe 9 and then proceeded to attack the pink blob with full force. After dealing countless blows to the pink blob, the entire crowd thought that the pink blob was down for the count... that is until a laughter of joy proved them wrong. The pink blob got and ran towards Basil with a smile on his face. "Buu felt that and it tickled Buu!" said the pink blob, revealing his name "Can you do it again?" This made Basil anxious as after kicking Buu around like a rag doll, Buu is asking for more. "W-What are you?!" said Basil, terrified. "BUU!" said Buu. Basil kicked Buu out of his way and regained some distance between himself and Buu. Basil then prepared an attack that might defeat Buu. "SHINING... BLASTER!" shouted Basil. He fired a giant energy ball at Buu, causing not just a major blow on Buu, but also near the foothold that Buu was on. A man screamed in pain due to being close to the arena. "Hercule!" said one of the Universe 7 fighters, concerned for the man's saftey "Are you alright?!" "Urk... I think so... maybe..." said Hercule. Buu, not noticing the giant hole in his torso noticed Hercule's injuries and turned his attention towards Basil with an urge to slay. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HERCULE!" shouted Buu "BUU MAKE YOU PAY!" Buu then suddenly regenerated his torso and charged up his ki. {HE CAN REGENERATE?!} thought Cream, witnessing Buu regenerating his torso. "Your rage will be the end of you!" said Basil, preparing another shining blaster. Energy surged through Basil's legs, form a ball of energy larger than the one before. "SHINING... BLASTER!" shouted Basil. He fired the large ball of energy at Buu, but this time Buu grabbed the ball of energy and threw it at Universe 11's foothold. "I-It's headed for us!" said Cream, frightend. "Toppo." spoke Khai. Toppo nodded and grabbed the large ball of energy headed towards him. He then crushed the ball of energy, of which exploded into small harmless energy crystals. "You disrespect the deities." said Toppo to Buu. As the match between Basil and Buu raged on, Cream fell on her knees and bowed before Belmond. "My apologies Belmond." said Cream "It all happened so quickly I-" "At ease Cream." said Belmond "Nobody expected it to happen, not even Toppo." "Back on your feet Cream." said Toppo "The fight's just about over." Cream got up and saw Basil being larger than he was before. Basil rushed at Buu and began to land decisive blows on him. Buu dodged almost all of Basil's attack and fired off an energy wave at Basil. Just when everyone thought Basil was destroyed, he still stood his ground even after that energy wave hit... at least for five seconds, as he shrunk down in size and fell to the floor. "The winner of the first round of the exhibition match goes to Buu of Universe 7." annouced the grand preist. The fighters cheered for Buu's victory against Universe 9. The blue wolf carried the unconcious Basil and brought him back to Universe 9's foothold. He growled seeing the opponents gain a victory. Cream saw the blue wolf whisper something to the yellow wolf. She decided to keep an eye on the yellow wolf and see what it intends to do. "The next round shall commence!" announced the grand priest.

The next two fighters came onto the arena. The yellow wolf had a hunched back and wore green suspenders. The look of him made Cream shiver a bit. The other fighter was a young man of whom wore an orange battle gi with a blue shirt, blue wrist bands and blue boots (from what Cream could describe at least.). The young fighter also had short black hair and his eye color was black. Cream saw the similarities between the young fighter and the fighter of whom called the omni king 'Zenni', with the only difference being their hairstyle. {The two fighters of Universe 7 look a bit similar...} thought Cream {I'm guessing siblings for the most part.} "Your just a small fry!" said the yellow wolf "I'm going to enjoy playing with you for a bit." "SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF LAVENDA!" shouted the supreme kai of Universe 9. The young fighter got into a battle stance as Lavenda closes in. Lavenda and the young fighter traded decisive blows on each other. Lavenda jumped back to gain some distance between him and the young fighter to do... something. Lavenda blew some purple smoke on his hands. "Best be careful boy." said Lavenda to the young fighter "You'll know why in a second." Lavenda charged at the young fighter, but this time when he landed a hit on said fighter, the fighter started coughing and shaded veins of purple could be seen in the young fighters eyes. Lavenda chuckled as the young fighter trued to keep it together. "Congradulations..." spoke Lavenda "You now know WHY you should've been careful. You've been poisoned by yours truly." Cream was shocked to hear this and wanted to stop the battle, but due to the omni kings being present, she begrudgedly watched the battle continue. Lavenda proceeded to pumble the young fighter while dodging his punches. Lavenda then knee'd the young fighter in the torso and blew his toxic oxygen into the fighter's face, restricting his sight. Lavenda gained some distance from the young fighter and flew into the air. {What is he- OF COURSE} thought Cream {He flew into the air to make sure he remains invisible while attacking him with energy blasts, making him hard to spot considering the advantages in his favor.} Lavenda fired blast after blast of energy at the poisoned fighter. After multiple waves of energy, the fighter managed to transform. Still having the same appearance, but the difference being that his hair turned from black to gold and when he opened his eyes, they turned from black to emerald and his power increased fivefold. The omni kings were amazed by this change of events. "What's that form?" asked one of the omni kings. "That is known as a super saiyan." responded the grand preist. {Super saiyan?} thought Cream {Interesting... Universe 7 seems to have warriors that can transform as well. This immediate boost of energy allowed the young fighter to find Lavenda. The young fighter charged at the confused Lavenda and started to attack him, while at the cost of the poison spreading like wildfire all over the young fighter's body. "GOHAN! You've got to take a senzu bean!" shouted the supreme kai of Universe 7 "This is an exhibition match! It's not the actual tournament!" "It doesn't matter if it's the tournament or not!" replied Gohan "I have to be ready for when the tournament does come!" Gohan grabbed Lavenda from behind and charged towards the ground, defeating the both of them in the process. "Due to both fighters being unable to continue, this round be considered a stalemate." announced the grand priest. Basil, after recovering from the last battle, carried Lavenda back to Universe 9's foothold while Gohan ate a senzu bean to recover from the poison. He then return to Universe 7's foothold.

"Before we head into the final round, allow me to address some pressing matters." announced the grand priest "Firstly, the super dragonballs have been gathered to the Omni kings for what may during the tournament of power. Whichever universe loses will have their universe and deities erased from existance excluding the destroyer's assistants."  
This brought an uneasy feeling to everyone as erasure was the ultimate penalty "Universes 1, 5, 8 and 12 are excluded due to them having the highest mortal levels." said the grand priest "The lowest two are participant in the exhibition match. With Universe 7 being second lowest and Universe 9 being the absolute lowest." Sidra was in shock as he, nor were any of the deities, was aware of the mortal levels. "Is it ok if I asked who got the idea of the tournament?" whispered Cream to Marcarita. "Excuse me Grand priest, and I mean no disrespect." asked Belmond "But whom might have reminded the Omni kings to make this 'Tournament of power'?" "That would be Goku of Universe 7." replied the grand priest. "I even let him call me Zenni." said one of the omni kings. All the deities present at the exhibition match pointed their anger at Universe 7. "Tell me you two." asked Belmond to the two Pride troopers "What do you think of Goku? Clearly he seems to be disrespectful." "I don't want to disrespect you Belmond, but I think it might be too early to cast judgement on him. Despite his behavior." replied Cream. "I agree." replied Toppo "Only when the match is over will we have an answer."

The final two fighters came onto the arena. Goku looked similar to Gohan only the hair is a bit more wild than short. The blue wolf wore a red scarf, dark green cargo pants,  
arm bands, wrist warmers and military boots. "Let's have a good match, alright?" said Goku to the blue wolf. "Shut it!" yelled the blue wolf. The wolf turned his attention to the deities that stood before him. "Deities of the highest order! I am Bergamo, the oldest brother of the trio de dangers!" said Bergamo "The man I'm going to fight against would've let us live in peace if he didn't bring up the tournament!" "Hey, what's the big idea?!" asked Goku. "Not another word, fiend!" yelled Bergamo to Goku. Bergamo faced the two omni kings and bowed to them asking "Your majesties, please listen to my plea! If I defeat this man, please do not start the tournament and spare all the universes!" "Bergamo, it's already decided." replied one of the omni kings. Bergamo whimpered hearing this. "But if you win, we won't destroy any universes during the tournament." said one of the omni kings. "Thank you sires." said Bergamo, relieved. "Now with that condition set, It would be wise for you to to go all out Goku." said the grand priest to Goku "If you intend to hold back slightly, the Omni kings will destroy all of the universes." "No problem!" said Goku, confident. Goku and Bergamo charged at each other, landing relentless punches and kicks. Bergamo halted and stood still with his arms opened. "Go ahead and punch me!" asked Bergamo "I dare you!" Goku did just that as he punched Bergamo with full force. As Bergamo took each hit, he got slightly bigger than Goku. Goku noticed this and halted his onslaught of punches just by seeing Bergamo towering over him. "I not only grow in size by your hits..." said Bergamo. Bergamo's fist glow with destructive tension. He then punched Goku in the gut with the glowing fist, making Goku feel that more than what he expected. "but in strength as well!" said Bergamo. Goku managed to stand his ground after taking such a devistating blow. The battle raged on as Goku began to constantly through more and more punches at Bergamo, making him almost bigger than the arena. "This... power..." said Bergamo, getting bigger "Take it back!" Bergamo fired off energy balls at Goku, of which Goku dodged and continued attacking Bergamo. "What you gain in power, you'll lack in speed." said Goku. Goku decided to a transformation similar to super saiyan, but this time his hair turned from black to blue. "WOOOOOAAAAAAHH!" said one of the omni kings "What's that transformation?!" "Super saiyan blue!" said the other omni king. "This won't be enough!" said Goku "KAIOKEN!" Goku's super saiyan blue aura gained an extra aura that was red. Goku began preparing an energy wave. "KA...ME...HA...ME..." as Goku was preparing this, Bergamo fired off his energy wave at Goku. "Wolfgang penetrator!" Before the energy wave even reached Goku... " **HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Goku fired his energy wave at Bergamo, defeating him instantly. Bergamo shrunk down to his original size and was about to collapse. Goku powered down and decended to Bergamo. "You up for more?" asked Goku. The wounded Bergamo was shocked to hear that from his opponent. "U-Universe 7..." muttered Bergamo. He then collapsed to the floor, giving in to his wounds. "BROTHER!" cried out Bergamo's brothers, rushing to his aid. "The winner of the exhibition match goes to Universe 7." announced the grand priest. As Bergamo's brothers got him off the ground, Goku walked up to Bergamo and congradulated him. "You were amazing in that match!" said Goku "But you did use my own power. But hey, there's the tournament right?" Bergamo growled at Goku and his nonchalaunt behavior. "You really DO want to destroy the universes." said Bergamo, regaining his strength "When the tournament starts, Universe 7 will be the first to fall!" Bergamo's brother carried him back to the foothold while Bergamo yelled 'Get erased Universe 7'. Goku's attention turned to the deities. "Bring out your best fighters! I'll take them all out!" said Goku. This enraged the deities to the point of which they question what the omni kings see in him.

"After witnessing all the rounds of the exhibition match, we shall begin to discuss the rules of the tournament of power." announced the grand priest. The grand priest held up his palm and had it emit a green hologram that would be big enough for everyone to see. A picture of the arena for the tournament of power. "This here will be the arena for the tournament, set in the world of void." said the grand priest "The rules are simple: You have to knock your opponents off of the ring." "But what if your opponent collapses?"  
asked Goku. "Then you'll have to drag them off the arena." replied the grand priest "After seeing all the rounds, we've decided to include three additional rules. First, healing items and weapons are forbidden. Second, the opponents cannot be slain. Third, flying skills such as flight are nullified in the world of void." "This will require more than just power." said Gohan. "The tournament will take a total of 100 taks." said the grand priest. "100 hundred taks is 48 minutes by earth's time." said the assistant of Universe 7's destroyer "Wouldn't that be a bit too long for each match?" "Not at alll! After all, the entire tournament will be a battle royal." said the grand priest. This startled all the deities present. "E-Eighty fighters from eight different universes?!" said Universe 7's supreme kai. "Do not worry, we'll make the arena large enough for all fighter." said the grand priest "The universe with the most fighters when time is up wins. If there's only one fighter left within the time limit, the universe that has said fighter wins." The hologram dispersed from the grand priest's hand as he concluded the rules.

Cream was horrified hearing this from the grand priest, she had to do something. "I'm sorry captain." muttered Cream. Toppo flinched hearing her say that. "Excuse me please." said Cream to Belmond, Khai and Toppo. "Goku of Universe 7." said Cream as she flew off the foothold she was on and came onto the arena "There is something that must be spoken." This immediatly caught not just Goku's attention, but the two omni king's attention as well. The two guards and the grand preist blocked their view for they don't want the omni king to see disrespectful imagery. "Who are you?!" asked the grand priest. "I know that this is disrespectful. Please forgive me." replied Cream. She lowered her cowl and pushed aside part of her cloak. "Let us see!" said one of the omni kings. "Move! Move!" said the other omni king. The two guards and the grand priest obeyed their command and stepped aside for them to see. "I'm known as Cream. I am a representant of Universe 11 and one of the many Pride troopers!" spoke Cream. "I think I've met her before." said one of the omni kings. "Goku, I challenge you to fight me! said Cream "Before we begin, there is one request from the omni kings." She turned her attention to the two omni kings and bowed before them. "Your majesties... I would wish to fight for what Bergamo tried to fight for." said Cream "I know the tournament is decided, but if I win, please spare the universe from erasure." "Ok." said both omni kings. "Thank you your majesties." said Cream. She got up and faced Goku, with determination in her eyes. "Apologies for her intrusion your majesties." said Khai "She's one of my bodyguards for this exhibition match. If you want to, you can let them fight." "Fight! Fight! Fight!" said both omni kings. "In my power, it yells: Destroy! Evil! Immediatly!" said Cream to Goku. "So I'm the bad guy huh? In that case, BRING IT **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"** said Goku, transforming into super saiyan blue.

After Goku finished powering up, Cream rushed at him at high speeds with a good percent of power that'll be a match for Goku. Goku tried fighting back, but he struggled to keep up. "YEEEEEEES! CRUSH HIM! BREAK HIM!" said the supreme kai of Universe 9 "SHOW THAT MAN THAT PUTTING OUR UNIVERSES ON THE LINE WAS A BAD ID-" "Roh." said one of the omni kings "Not now." Roh covered his mouth so he won't annoy the omni kings. As the fight progressed further, Goku quickly realized that Cream was holding back. When Cream was about to strike at Goku from the side, he caught her punch before it landed on him. "Ya know" said Goku "Something tells me that you're not taking this seriously." "Should I, though?" asked Cream. She fired an energy ball at Goku in the face, causing him to lose his grip. She released herself from his grip and punched him back far enough to keep him at a reasonable distance. "The reason why I'm holding back is because I don't intend to bring you to the point of being slain like your brother has delt with." said Cream. "Wait, you know Raditz?!" asked Goku. "Wha- No! I ment your brother Gohan!" said Cream "The one right there." Cream pointed at Gohan to try to prove her point. However, Goku had a look of disbelief and said "That's... actually my son." Cream turned a paper white as soon as she heard that. There was silence for at least two seconds. "If it makes you feel better Cream, I thought it was the other way around." said Belmond. "I thought they were brothers too!" said one of the omni kings. "Same!" said the other omni king. Cream regained her composure and said "Never the less, I'm not going to use my full power on you. Half will be enough." "Then it looks like I'll have to make you use more than that." said Goku "KAIOKEN X100!" the red aura appeared once more with the blue aura as Goku used the Kaioken technique. Cream felt that power when Goku fought Bergamo. {Looks like I'll have to use Form Confiscate on him} thought Cream {I won't let him get the satisfaction of me using more of my power.} Goku charged at Cream with an increased power boost, attempting to land a hit on her. But to his dismay, Cream fired two balls of energy at him. Goku tried to deflect them, but they somehow phase through him instead of them exploding on impact. "Huh?" said Goku. Cream attacked goku from behind, catching him off guard. She then snapped her fingers to have the two balls of energy go back into her. Cream then powered up, this time having the red aura of the Kaioken technique. Everyone was caught off guard by this turn of events. "Wait a minute" said Goku "Did you just-" "Form Confiscate." interuptted Cream "Long story short, the energy orbs that you've seen can phase through your body, taking the power of the previous forms that you've aquired from past experience and with a snap of a finger, he orbs come back to me and I get to gain a power boost from your previous forms for five minutes per form." "WHAT?!" said Goku, surprised. Cream nodded. "With this power, I can make the destroyers bow before me in addition to my full power." said Cream "But unlike you, I know better than that." "BRING HIM DOWN!" said Bergamo "SAVE OUR UNIVERSES!" the Trio de Dangers cheered Cream on along with almost all the deities excluding Universe 7's deities and their fighters. Cream then attacked Goku with his own power and was winning. Gohan jumped off the foothold to help his father take on Cream, but was stopped by Toppo. "I cannot let you interfere!" said Toppo to Gohan "I'll be your opponent!" "I don't have time for this!" yelled Gohan. Gohan transformed into his super saiyan form and attacked Toppo. The omni kings were in awe as what stood before them was a two on two battle. "JUSTICE FLASH!" shouted Toppo. He fired off a barrage of energy arrows at Gohan, with some hitting him. "Justice! Justice!" said both omni kings. Goku and Gohan were getting worn out by the two Pride troopers, so they prepared a kamehameha wave to take them out "KA... ME... HA... ME..." the energy in their hands were growing bigger and bigger. "I'll handle this!" said Toppo. He charged at the two at high speed. "CAPTAIN, NO!" said Cream, going after Toppo. " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Goku and Gohan fired off the kamehameha wave, but Cream got in front of Toppo and, despite her size, took the wave of energy for Toppo. After the wave of energy hit her, Cream was in critical condition as her wounds were now visible. Her uniform was tattered and her cloak was about to fall right off her shoulders. She didn't notice this at first, but after feeling her cloak dropping to the floor, she looked at her uniform, ruined by the fighters of Universe 7. "You've ruined my uniform!" said Cream "That is the same as dismarking our pride!" Cream began to power up. "Looks like we've got ya to go all out huh?" said Goku, nonchalauntly. "Fool!" said Toppo "You'll pay for this heinest act!" Toppo began to power up as well.

Just when the battle was going to continue... "That's enough!" ordered the grand priest. The fighters stopped powering up by the grand priest's command. "Whaaat?" said both omni kings "It was getting good!" "My apologies your majesties." apologized the grand priest "But if they've gone any further, I'd fear that either one of them would slay the other. Afterall, it WOULD be a waste if they weren't participant to the tournament of power." The two omni kings thought about this. "Will the tournament of power be more intense than this one?" asked one of the omni kings. "Tenfold my leige." replied the grand priest. "Hmm... OK!" said one of the omni kings. "SAME!" said the other omni king. "Now with the Omni kings satified with these rounds" annouced the grand priest "the exhibition match has concluded!" "W-wait!" said Cream "W-what abou-" "The omni kings will give their final vertict once one of the 8 universes has had their fighter off the ring." Cream was traumatized when the grand priest said this, she then tilted her head down in sorrow and remained silent. "That was amazing what you did in our fight!" said Goku to Cream. Cream picked up her tattered cloak, ignoring Goku. "Yeesh... this is what it feels like to be Vegeta." said Goku. "She has nothing to say to you Goku of Universe 7!" yelled Toppo to Goku. Cream and Toppo flew back to the foothold that Khai, Belmond and Marcarita were on. "Welp... you two tried," said Belmond "and don't look so grim as if this was your first loss. Afterall, we have Jiren on our side." "Assuming IF he joins us." said Khai. Cream glanced at Sidra and his fighters, looking distraut. "Captain..." said Cream. "Something on your mind?" asked Toppo. "I don't want to sound disrespectful" said Cream "but... can I help Universe 9?" Belmond's attention was quickly drawn by this question. "And why would you want to do that?" asked Belmond. "Because I have a feeling that Sidra wouldn't have a good amount of fighters on their side." "Hmm... You're right about that." said Belmond "Universe 9 IS well known for being a garbage-like universe, what with Sidra and Roh not doing thier jobs properly." "I think it's a wise suggestion." said Toppo. "I agree. Sidra could use some assistance." said Khai. "Sounds good to me." said Marcarita. "Eh, I can't argue with my assistant there." said Belmond "Alright Cream, you can head over to Sidra and help him find some fighters." Cream bowed before Belmond. "Thank you, Great and powerful Belmond." said Cream. "Before you leave with them, though." said Marcarita. Marcarita used her staff's power to restore Cream's cloak and uniform. "My graditude, Miss Marcarita." thanked Cream. "Heh... Think nothing of it, kiddo." replied Marcarita "Afterall, you're going to have to look formal on your way to Universe 9." After parting with Universe 11 for temporary amount of time, Cream head towards Universe 9 and told them that she insists in helping them out. "Aren't you from Universe 11?" asked Sidra. "Representant, actually." replied Cream "And I can tell that you're going to need some help with finding fighters in your universe." "She's right." said Bergamo "We need all the help we can get in order to recruit some fighters." "Very well." said Sidra. Roh transported Sidra, Sidra's assistant,  
the Trio de Dangers and Cream to Universe 9.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE LABORATORY OF UNIVERSE 3**

Dr. Eggman was reviewing footage of the exhibition in a laboratory that was said to have been Mosco's origin location "Well what do you know... the two blue runts are the Omni kings, eh?" said Dr. Eggman. He watched the exhibition via spy cam installed onto the wrist brace that Mosco wore. "The more you know, as they say." said Dr. Eggman. "I thought it was 'The more the merrier'." said Cubot. The scientist faced Cubot with a regretful look. "Don't remind me." said Dr. Eggman. The scientist then faced the monitor which shown the two omni kings. "When the time is right, I'll be able to control those two and rule the multiverse right under everyones noses!" said Dr. Eggman. He laughed fiendishly to himself. "Why would the multive-" Cubot was interuptted by Orbot's smack. "Too soon." whispered Orbot to Cubot.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

 **Author's note: Anime was here! Also I'm not sure if the next chapter will be done if the internet loses it's net neutrality. But if it doesn't lose the net neutrality, then I'll have to make the next chapter in January worst case scenario. Anyways, feel free to let me know what your thoughts are!**


	2. Infinite

_**Chapter Title: In search of fighters! New warriors arise!**_

* * *

While exploring the swamp-like rainforest, a Whisp like creature found something unique. It was a capsule with 12 numbered buttons and a piece of paper attached to the capsule. The Whisp like creature removed the paper from the capsule and saw the number 6 written on it. "There you are my friend!" said the Whisp like creature's friend "I've been looking all over for you!" The creature turn to see their friend, of whom was none other than Eclipse. "Not to be rude, but you dark arms can be a handful at times." said Eclipse. He saw the dark arm holding onto a piece of paper that has the number 6 written on it. "Huh... how peculiar." said Eclipse. He saw the capsule behind the dark arm.  
"Hmm... I wonder." said Eclipse. He and the dark arms got close to the capsule to investigate it. The buttons on the capsule go from 1 to 12. Eclipse pressed the button written on the paper. Nothing happened. "Well... that was anticlima-" OR SO THEY THOUGHT as Eclipse and the dark arms were soon gone by the flash of light emitting from the capsule. After the flash of light, the capsule short curcited so no can repair it if they were to ever find it.

 **MEANWHILE**

During their time getting to Universe 9's planets, Cream did some small talk with the trio and learned alot from them. The trio were once abandoned by their parents and had to fight for survival on their planet. Bergamo was the leader that held the trio together, making sure that their efforts aren't wasted. Lavenda was the stratigec of the three, having witnessed the most brutal, horrifying and disturbing when he was a child (hence the psychopathic deminor). Basil was the toughest and the most comical out of the Trio de Dangers, always wanting to light up the mood even if things get aren't going their way. The trio also said that they tried to save people as well, but whenever they did they have to protect them from deranged gangs, crazed bandits and so on so forth. "How many managed to survive?" asked Cream, concerned. Bergamo tilted his head down and said "None..." Cream covered her mouth in shock by hearing this. "We've tried, but we were always out numbered." continued Bergamo "Our life is far from paradise, and nothing will change no matter who we save." Bergamo tried his best to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry." responded Sidra. This got Bergamo's attention. "Sorry? SORRY?!" yelled Lavenda, furious "That's all you have to say? After everything we try to put up with, instead of fixing our lives for the better back then, you're apologizing NOW?!" "LAVENDA!" yelled Bergamo. "I was foolish to let things get out of hand!" yelled Sidra "Back then, I was incompitent with my duties as a destroyer" "And you still are." replied Mojito. "Not now Mojito!" said Sidra "Anyways, I wasn't fully aware of my power. I've destroyed planets that I regret everyday. I was no destroyer in the past, I was that of a monster. A monster that didn't know how life worked until I learn the hard way." "We're here." said Mojito. Sidra nodded to Mojito. "We'll continue this later." said Sidra.

When Cream, Sidra, Mojito and the Trio de Dangers arrived on the planet, it looked as if it had better days. Massive ruins that were once buildings towered the earth while looking as if they were about to topple over, vegetation as dry as the sand that blew across the ground... the mear sight was that of an apocoliptic dystopia. "This is our home planet, Cream..." said Bergamo "Thoughts?" Cream was shocked by the sight that lied before her eyes. "What happened to this planet?" asked Cream. Bergamo looked at Sidra, hoping if he could explain it better. Sidra tilted his head down before he spoke "There was a war long ago." spoke Sidra "This planet's world leader waged war against another world leader from a faraway country on this planet. Thousands have been slain or injured, and to make matters worse is that the war is not over." "What!? How?!" asked Cream, in shock. "No matter what I did to convince them to stop, they always ignore my voice of reason and listen to the voice of the warmakers." replied Sidra. "Hence why you should've just detroy this planet in the first place." said Mojito. "I'm a firm believer in second chances, Mojito." said Sidra "And if it weren't for this planet, we wouldn't have the Trio de Dangers to fight in the exhibition match, even if we lost." Mojito facepalmed by what Sidra had said. "The time for banter is over" spoke Bergamo "we must find fighters that are willing to join us." "Bergamo's right, we haven't the time to talk amongst ourselves" said Sidra. The six of them began their search for fighters for the tournament of power.

 **ELSEWHERE IN UNIVERSE 10**

A yellow Kaioshin in black robes arrived on a planet distant from the eastern galaxy in search of fighters for the tournament of power. {I do hope that the canadate living on this planet would be nothing like Zamasu.} thought the yellow Kaioshin. The planet was that of a giant glacier. The mountains were made of ice and the ground was that of an iceberg. Despite the amount of ice and snow, vegetation was far from desalate as tree similar to apple trees grew from the frostic ground and gardens could be seen to have food grow at a moderate rate. "G-Gowasu, w-what a surp-p-prise!" said someone behind Gowasu. Gowasu turned around to see the native that spoke to him. Standing at 5' 4",  
the native had hair that covered their eyes and reached their ankles. Their attire was that of a hat with a tribal pattern and two strands on the sides of said hat, a light blue sweater, pair of cotton slacks and a pair of fleace socks. "Ah, Famaldyne. I was looking for you." spoke Gowasu. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'ts b-been a while since I've had v-visitors" said Famaldyne "B-but I am interested in w-why you're here! I-it must be import-t-tant." "That it is, Famaldyne" said Gowasu "There's a tournament being held that will decide the fates of many universes. It's hard to believe, but ple-" "I'll participate!" interuptted Famaldyne "I-I'm always willing to help my universe in anyway I-I can." "But do you know how to fight?" asked Gowasu. Famaldyne nodded. "I-I've been practicing my fighting style e-ever since destroyer Rummishi made me a canadate of b-being the next destroyer." said Famaldyne. "Then he won't mind having you on our team." said Gowasu. Gowasu brought Famaldyne back to the supreme kai planet of universe 10, where Rummishi awaits. "Oh! I did not see you there, Rummishi." said Gowasu. Rummishi had a body of a deity and a head of an elephant. His attire is similar to Belmonds, but with different color choices. "Where have you been?" asked the destroyer. "I've decided to get our canadate for our team." replied Gowasu. "You WHAT?!" yelled Rummishi "She has yet to know the ways of the universe, let alone what lies beyond her home planet, and you thought it would be smart for her to join our team?" "She's practiced her fighting style since eight years ago, she WILL participate!" replied Gowasu. Rummishi sighed hearing Gowasu's reason. "Fine. I'll let you have your fighter join our team, so long as she doesn't fall off the ring easily." said Rummishi "Besides, I have nine other fighters that are stronger than her anyways! If you would follow me please." As Gowasu followed Rummishi, Famaldyne stood in silence, thinking about what Rummishi said. {I-I hope I'm not weak...} thought the doubtful Famaldyne.

 **BACK IN UNIVERSE 9**

After checking a couple of villages, Cream heard some type of shout thirdy feet from the village. "Something wrong?" asked Bergamo. "I thought I heard something."  
responded Cream "Bergamo, I might require you assistance." "What about us?" asked Lavenda "We scoured this village top to bottom just to find a worthy fighter, why JUST Bergamo?" "Easy Lavenda." said Bergamo. "Hold on Bergamo, Lavenda might have a point." said Cream "It would best for Basil and Lavenda to join in as well." "Heh... so you DO have a brain, huh kid?" remarked Lavenda. "Watch it, brother!" yelled Bergamo. "That's enough!" yelled Sidra "The more we fight each other, the less time we have to find fighters for the tournament of power!" "Lord Sidra is right! Let's move!" spoke Cream. The five of them left the village and headed to where the shouting was. When they got there, two mechanoloids and an anthropomorphic being clutching a child by the collar of their shirt stood before them

"So... this is the one that surpassed them all." spoke ? "Heheheheh... It appears that my expectations were not what they may have seem to be." The being that spoke this was that of a black fox wearing black gloves, shoes and a dark grey mask with a tear on one side for the eye to see out of. The black fox had some type of ruby attached to his torso. "I've heard of you before!" said Cream. The being laughed and spoke: "It seems that I left more of an impact than what my former self once did." "Speak, monster!" shouted Bergamo. "You may call me **Infinite**... for what moments that will remain to you." Getting sick of all the talking, Lavenda charged at Infinite... only to clash fists with the mechanaloid. Lavenda and the mechanaloid jumped back for distance. "I will be you executer!" spoke the mechanaloid. Lavenda chuckled and said "I wasn't expecting to be fighting a sentiant toaster oven." "Laugh now, fleshbag. It'll make things easier for I, Mecha Sonic, to crush you." said Mecha sonic. "TARGET AQUIRED. COMMENCING ATTACK ON TARGET CALLED BASIL." said the other mechanaloid. "I believe the time for talk has concluded." spoke Infinite. He then snapped his fingers to create a copy of Goku to take on Bergamo. "Do me a favor, child. Fail to entertain me, and this runt won't survive." said Infinite Cream's heartrate skyrocketed when she heard his words. She took a deep breath and got into a fighting stance.

 **MEANWHILE IN UNIVERSE 6**

Eclipse and the dark arms soon find themselves out of the rainforest and atop the canyon's structures. "What's going on here?!" said Eclipse "Were we not in the rainforest minutes ago?" Before he could get answers, an energy blast the size of an elephant was charging towards them. "Quick! One of you! On to me!" said Eclipse to the dark arms.  
One of the dark let Eclipse use their power. "Get a load of this, ball of energy!" said Eclipse. He used the dark arm's sonic power to hurl the energy blast back towards the direction it was fired from. "Good job my friend!" said Eclipse. the dark arm released itself from Eclipse's body. Just when they thought they were into clear, a giant woman charged at the darkling with the intent to slay. The woman grabbed Eclipse by the face and threw him towards the ground and unleashed a flurry of heavy jabs. "OI KALE!"  
said someone unknown "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG GUY! CABBA'S OVA HERE!" The giant (named Kale) slowly shrunk down as she powered down. She then passed out onto Eclipse. The dark arms rushed to Eclipses aid. "Oi, stranger." said someone unknown "I saw how ya threw one a Kale's energy blasts. Wanna join us in the power tourney?" "U-UUUuuuugh..." replied Eclipse. "I'll take it as a yes!" said someone unknown.

 **BACK IN UNIVERSE 3**

The mad genius Dr. Eggman was almost complete with his latest creation (using Universe 3's materials and technology). "Now all I need now is a blood sample and then, it'll be complete!" said the mad doctor "And how fortunate that I have a destroyer on my side!" Eggman decided to call destroyer Mosco for a simple requirement. He used the device Mosco gave him that allows him to call the deities at anytime. When Eggman used the device, he heared beeping noises on the other side (Obviousally Mosco). "Mosco says: Whatever it is that you want doctor, make it quick!" translated Campri. "I was wondering if I could have a blood sample from Campri, if it's fine with you, correct?" asked Eggman. Mosco made more beeping noises. "Mosco say: Any reason why you ask?" translatted Campri. "Research purposes is all." replied Eggman. Mosco looked at his attendent and asked him (while making beeping noises) to give Eggman a blood smaple from him. Campri sighed and with a tap of his rod, he teleported to Eggman's location. "I'm here." said Campri "Now make it quick." Eggman nodded and used a miniture blood test that acts a bit like a syringe. "There we go. Now was that so hard?" said Eggman. "Yes. I found it grueling and insufferable." sarcasimmed Campri. With another tap of his rod, he teleported back to Mosco's location. "Thank you for your time, O mighty destroyer Mosco." said Eggman. Mosco hung up after Eggman said that. The mad genius laughed to himself. "With this blood sample, I'll have ALL the universes tremble before me! And with my upcoming inventions nearing completion, the omni-kings will be wrapped around my fingers!" spoke the mad doctor. He then got back to working on his latest machine yet. (I wonder how Infinite and my mechanaloids are doing in that space junkyard Universe 9?) thought Eggman (Might as well give them the power boost while they're at it.) Eggman activated the power boost drones he placed in Universes 7, 9 and 11.

 **BACK IN UNIVERSE 9**

Basil's opponent was giving him no trouble what so ever. "Come on ya scrap heap!" yelled Basil "If that all ya got, they you're a waste of time!" "UPDATING SILVER SONIC POWER LEVEL SYSTEM." said Silver Sonic. "You've had your chance ya bucket of bolts!" said Basil. Before Basil could fire the shining buster, Silver Sonic got right behind him,  
grabbing his legs and slamming him into the earth.

"BASIL!" Lavenda cried out. Lavenda layed a beatdown on Mecha Sonic to relieve his aggresion. After doing so, Lavenda tried to rushed to Basil's aid when suddenly Mecha Sonic got right in front of him. "It would appear that I've recieved an acceptional power boost." said Mecha Sonic, confidentally "Now let's see you try that again... only this time, you'll be up against THIS FORM!" Mecha Sonic powered up, changing the color of metal to a golden shade. Lavenda was sent flying by Mecha Sonic's power. "Grr...  
You're still a pile of wasted scrap, no matter the color!" yelled Lavenda. "Let's see if you're right this time." said Mecha Sonic.

"Heheheheh... **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** laughed Infinite "Finally... a game changer!" Infinite powered up the copy Goku, assending it to the Super Saiyan blue form. "So round for me, huh?" said Bergamo "Then so be it!" Bergamo rushed at the copy Goku again, making sure not to make the same mistake.

"And then there's you..." said Infinite to Cream. "I'm far from the same as I was before!" said Cream. "Neither am I." said Infinite. Infinite's power rose significantly as he fought Cream.

Sidra looked hesitant, seeing the Trio de Dangers and a Pride trooper losing ground against beings far stonger. "I-I got to do something!" said Sidra. "That's a great idea."  
said Mojito "You should let yourself get destroyed. The sooner you're out of my hair, the better." "Mojito..." growled Sidra. "Take it easy Sid. I've got ya covered!" said ?.  
The person that walked beside Sidra looked strange. He had lavender skin, white hair, a pair of orange tinted glasses and was dressed casually. "Oh general. If you wouldn't mind." a metal skinned warrior in some type of alien armor flew in battle, starting with Silver Sonic.

"COMMENCING EXICUTION IN THREE... TWO... ON-" Silver Sonic was obliterated as his head was crushed by the metal skinned warrior. "W-woah... who are you?" asked Basil. "I'm known as General Rilldo." said Rilldo "Fu told me about your cause, so I'm here to help." "Woah... W-well the more the merrier I guess." said Basil, getting back on his feet.

 **MEANWHILE IN UNIVERSE 6**

After proving his worth by defeating Dr. Rota, Eclipse has joined the Universe 6 team. "HAHA! Now that we have a capable fighter from an seperate universe, victory is within our reach!" cheered Champ. "While I proven useful against this 'Dr. Rota', I need more time to train if I were to keep up with other universes." said Eclipse "Is there a way for me to train as much as I need to with this constrained time limit?" "Well there is the hyperbolic time chamber, or as the humans of this universe's earth call it: the room of spirit and time." said Vados. "Why do you need to train? All we need to do is to have Pirina fuse with Saonel so we have a Super Namekian fighter." said Champa "Since you've held your own against Dr. Rota, you'd be better off being Cannon fodder." "But I can improve and be more than that lord Champa! Please!" begged Eclipse. Vados whispered in Champa's ear, telling him about Cream also being from a sperate universe and how strong she got. "Alright Eclipse. Vados will take you to the Hyper uh... Hyperbionic room time thing or whatever!" said Champa "Thank you lord Champa! I shall not fail you." said Eclipse. "You better not! You have the entire universe on your sholders Eclipse! If you fall first, jump out of the ring like a coward or letting yourself be defeated by someone weaker, then you're getting Hakai'd!" threated Champa. "I will no fail you, great destroyer! That much I can prove!" said Eclipse. Eclipse and the dark arms held onto Vados as she begins to take Eclipse to the Earth of Universe 6. While on their way to Universe 6's earth, Vados tells Eclipse about the Hyperbolic time chamber. "It's a good thing you've brought your friends Eclipse." said Vados "Because a minute anywhere else is a day in the hyperbolic time chamber." "Then an hour is all I need!" said Eclipse. Vados didn't question his reasons.

 **MEANWHILE IN UNIVERSE 9**

After destroying the Mechanaloids and defeating Infinite, the mysterious person introduces himself. "First things first, The name's Fu." said Fu "I'd like to think myself as... an experimenter. I've seen you guys getting destroyed out there, so Rilldo and I decided to help you guys out." You have my gratitude Mr. Fu!" said Cream "By the way, would you two be willing to join Universe 9's team? They're in desperate need of help." "Oho! That would be fun... but I'm going to have to decline unfortunately." replied Fu "Only reasons why is because I have a lot on my plate already. Experiments to do and so on. Not to mention bringing the general back to his home planet. But there's a planet that has a plethora of fighters that are more than willing to join." "Then that's our next destination." said Sidra. Suddenly, Mojito's staff rung. "Seems like someone want to talk to you Sidra." said Mojito. He opened the holographic video display to Sidra. The person that called was Quitela. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you Sidra." said Quitela "Something about Universe 7."

{Now's my chance!} thought Infinite. With what energy he had left, Infinite got up and said: "My apologies great destroyer Quitela! I've failed you!" Everyone was surprised by what Infinite said. "You set this up?!" said Sidra to Quitela. "W-what!? I did no such thing!" said Quitela. "But great destroyer- urk... You've... You've told me to stall Universe 9 so they'll be eliminated first!" lied Infinite "You've said so yourself. It was the perfect plan to victory!" "You monster!" said Sidra to Quitela "It was a diversion just so you could win!" "Wait Sidra! I'm speaking the tr-" Quitela was cut off by Mojito. "Man he was annoying." said Mojito. Sidra went up to Infinite, ready to hakai. "Any final requests?"  
asked Sidra. "I've done my part... do what you will." said Infinite. Cream looked away. " **Hakai**." said Sidra. Infinite was slowly erased from existence.

After calling Belmond telling him to pick up Cream, He and the Trio de Dangers head to the planet Fu talked about while Cream was on Sidra's planet. Belmond and Marcarita arrived on Sidra's planet. "So how'd it go kid?" asked Belmond to Cream "Heard Universe 4 isn't very trust-worthy." "Belmond..." said Cream, meekly "Will... will erasure be given to the losing universes?" Belmond looked at Cream and already knew what she had witnessed. "You've seen Sidra Hakai, haven't you." asked Belmond. "I looked away..." said Cream. "Listen Cream, the end's gonna happen one way or another. But we can alway delay the inevitable. To know that things will come to an end is one thing, but to know that there are way to push the end further away is just as important." said Belmond "We're going to win Cream. Having you on our team makes it possible." "Thank you, lord Belmond." said Cream, all cheered up. And Thus Belomond, Marcarita and Cream traveled back to Universe 11.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **Anime was here! Also, sorry for the long delay! Lots of thing have happened, but I managed to get this done before the year is over! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
